


Two Tricksters

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost meets Loki.  Snowball fight ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tricksters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any fanfiction, so any advice would be great. I did my best, so I hope you like it.

Jack Frost laughed as he danced over roof tops spreading a cold layer of frost and snow in his wake. Children laughed and adults grumbled and sighed. Jack slid to a stop as he saw a small gathering in the otherwise deserted frozen park below him. Three larger boys were towering over their smaller counterpart as he nervously stared up at them, clearly scared. Jack couldn’t hear what the older children were saying at this distance, but he got picture from the smaller boy’s tear stained face. Jack frowned angrily, concern for the child warring with anger towards the others. 

Not being seen had its downsides, so Jack couldn’t break up the group directly, but that didn’t mean that he was going to stand by. Jack lighted down in the tree directly above the bullies and grinned down at the snow laden branch below his feet. Without another seconds thought he jumped down upon it, drenching the bullies in wet, soggy snow.

Three surprised yelps were followed by three pairs of hands desperately trying to get the snow out of their clothes and off their heads. The youngest child took the opportunity as Jack had hoped he would and sprinted away. The older boys yelled out angrily and stepped towards the direction the youngest boy had taken only to fall hard on the slick ice suddenly below their feet. 

Jack blinked in surprise, his hand pointlessly outstretched to do exactly what someone else had evidently beat him too. Jack looked around in confusion as the bullies carefully stood and stumbled off in a different direction from the other boy. Jack slid down out of the tree to the snow covered grass, still searching for the mysterious assistance. 

“Hello?” Jack called out slightly nervously.

He was greeted with a laugh from behind him that had Jack spinning around to find the source of the mischievous sound. Jack’s eyes widened at the laughing teenager behind him wearing what appeared to be nearly medieval clothes pointing at him. They teen’s black hair was pushed back and his gold, green and black robes fluttered in the wind around him.

“Who?” Jack began, confused only to have the teen cut him off.

“Your face!” The teen laughed.

“Who are you?” Jack asked firmly. “How can you see me?”

“How could I not?” The teen grinned, finally calming down.

“Humans don’t see me.” Jack said with a sigh.

“Well why not?” The teen asked. “You’re standing right there.”

“No one can see me if they don’t believe in me.” Jack replied.

“Ah, you’re a spirit then.” The teen grinned. “How unfortunate.”

“What are you?” Jack asked, having figured out by now that the teen wasn’t human.

“Me?” The teen smiled cockily. “I’m a god.”

“A god.” Jack repeated. “And what exactly is a god doing wandering around here?”

“I’m a trickster, it gets boring without anyone new to trick.” The teen smiled.

“Is that why you made them fall?” Jack asked.

“No, that was to see your expression when someone else did your job.” The teen grinned. “And it was absolutely worth it.”

“You weren’t helping the other boy?” Jack asked, confused that his assumption appeared to be wrong. 

“I’m not a helpful god kid, quite the opposite.” The teen laughed coldly.

“I’m not a kid.” Jack frowned.

“Right, forgot you spirits never aged.” The teen replied. “You’re probably hundreds of years old.”

“Now you’re making me feel like a grandpa.” Jack laughed.

“Well, which do you prefer?” The teen grinned.

“Neither.” Jack snorted. 

“Then what do I have left to call you? Winter spirit B?” The teen asked.

“It’s Jack.” Jack replied. “You can call me Jack Frost.”

“Jack then, why were you helping the child? I didn’t know winter spirits were so benevolent.” The teen said.

“I didn’t like it.” Jack replied.

“That kind of kindness is going to get you killed.” The teen shook his head slowly.

“I’ll deal with that then.” Jack grinned as he knelt down and scooped a bit of snow off the ground.

“No, you’ll die then.” The teen began only to be smacked in the face by a snowball.

Jack grinned at the shocked teen as snow slid down his face.

“What was that?” Jack grinned.

“I am a god!” The teen began.

Another snowball joined the first and a small laugh escaped the teen’s lips. 

“Alright, sure, sure, Mr. God.” Jack grinned as he tossed another snowball up in the air and caught it. “I think you need to lighten up the doom and gloom a bit.”

The teen looked up at him and smiled genuinely.

“It’s Loki actually.” The teen said as he shot a snowball at Jack hard enough to knock the spirit on his back.

Jack grinned and sprang to his feet, already forming another snowball in his palm.

“Oh, it’s on!”


End file.
